Mentem
by Emerald.Night794
Summary: Alex has been driven out of her home after people found out she was a mutant. The X-men found her and brought her to Xavier. Will she learn to control her powers? Set during the second movie. Bad at summaries, story is better.
1. prologue

**Hi, This is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot or characters of X-men, they belong to Marvel.**

Prologue

I was running, the sound of the voices of the men chasing me, following me, urging me to go faster.  
"Hey mutie, come on, stop running, were not going to hurt you." one yelled. As if.  
"Stop lying. We will torture you until you die you filthy freak of nature." At least he was telling the truth. I quickly turned a corner and sprinted into the forest that surrounded rosewood. I had to leave town because my mutation got exposed. I didn't mean to do it but now they are chasing me down trying to kill me, I don't think they will ever give up. I will never see my mother again, but then again she rejected me, kicked me out of our house yelling freak.  
"Come on Freak, you can't run forever. You won't get away from us." I have to keep running. I can't let them catch me.

I have been running for 2 days. I haven't eaten and have barely slept. I don't know how much longer I can keep going. I think I have lost them but I have no money and don't know how to survive in the wild. I am completely lost, tired, hungry, and if my school health class is correct I can't survive much longer without food. I keep running but trip on a tree root. I push myself up and keep running.

It is the 3rd day and I am lying down in a clearing, I don't have the energy to keep going. I kept running until late yesterday but I kept tripping until I didn't have the energy to keep getting up. I am tired and the world is starting to go dark, I am about to give up and I feel a wind on my face. I look up and see something come across the sky. It starts to lower and then the blackness covers my eyes and I slip into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey,  
Once again this is my first fanfic so be nice but I love reviews, My spelling is not the best so feel free to tell me about any mistakes.  
I don't own anything to do with X-Men as much as I wish I did but I do own Alex.  
Here is Chapter 1, I hope you enjoy.**

Scott Pov

I was fixing my motorbike after Logan had stolen it again, I pulled out the spark plug and started to clean the exhaust port. I was about to replace the spark plug when I heard the professor call. _Scott, Scott I need you to go to the jet. There is a mutant in trouble and you need to help them. Storm and Hank will meet you at the Jet._ I stopped what I was doing and started to run. I got into the lift and pressed the button for the basement._ What do you know about this mutant professor? _I had to ask. I ran out of the elevator and headed to the hanger, _there is something blocking me, all I know is where they are and that they are in trouble and need our help. Storm has the co-ordinates. Hurry._ I reached the hanger and sprinted in to the Jet. I opened the cupboard at the back of the Jet and got out my uniform, walking into a side room to get changed as Storm started take off. I walked back out and sat beside storm in the cockpit, "how long do you think it will take us to reach the Mutant?" "About Three Hours." Was her reply.

Storm flew over a forest and hovered over a clearing, "We're here." And she started to land the Jet. We all hoped off the jet and storm ran over to the girl lying under a tree on the edge if the clearing. "Scott, come here. I need you to carry her to the jet" storm called. I jogged over and picked her up. I hadn't realised how young she is. She was small and very light. I carried her into the jet and placed her in the back where hank could start treatment. Hank walked over and started to look her over. "She is severely dehydrated and under nourished but that has occurred recently, she seems to be exhausted but apart from some cuts and scraped there seems to be no serious injury." An IV is inserted into her hand. "This is all I can do until we get back to the school." I sat by her side and watched over her waiting until we get to the school.

As we landed in the carrier under the oval I could see the Professor and Jean waiting for us in the doorway to the elevator. I went and picked up the girl and we exited the jet, heading over to the professor, as we approached he turned and entered the lift and we all followed. As the lift went down Storm started to speak. "So professor, what do you know about this girl?" "Unfortunately Storm there is something blocking her mind so this time I know as much as you do." the lift doors opened and we exited. I went and gently laid the girl onto one of the hard hospital cots and Hank hooked he up to another IV. "She looks so young, how old do you think she is?" "Do not worry Jean, we will ask her when she wakes up, she is safe now." "Come on now people. There is nothing more to see. I will call you if she wakes." with beasts dismissal we all started to file out. As we left the room Jean turns to me, "I can't help but worry about her, she looks so fragile. What could of happened to her?" I sighed, "I don't know Jean, but when she wakes up we will ask her. She is safe here and will be looked after, don't worry." She looked up at me and smiled. "You always know what to say."


End file.
